In cultivating agricultural products of cucumber, melon, grape, tomato and the like, there is used a gardening binder for binding operation for making ivies or branches of the plants go along with stays or shelves. A gardening binder is a hand-held stapler type tool combined with a driver handle and a clincher arm, a tape magazine is attached to a rear portion of the driver handle and a tape charged to the tape magazine is made to pass through inside of the driver handle and is extracted by way of a tape guide at a front end thereof.
When the driver handle and the clincher arm are once closed, a front end of the tape coming out from the tape guide is caught by a tape grasping apparatus provided to the clincher arm and when the driver handle and the clincher arm are opened, the tape is stretched between the driver handle and the clincher arm. Further, when the tape is hung around branches of an agriculture product and a stay and the driver handle and the clincher arm are closed by a force stronger than that at the previous time, both ends of a tape loop hung around branches or the like are bound by a staple and at the same time, both end portions of the tape loop are cut by a cutter blade of the driver handle.
The tape grasping apparatus is provided with a tape support plate of a fixed type and a picking plate pivoted in a front and rear direction, a front end of the picking plate is formed with a claw in a wedge shape projected in a direction of the tape support plate and the claw is rapidly pivoted by a cam mechanism and a spring to pierce the tape and push the tape to the tape support plate to grasp.
However, depending on a design specification of the gardening binder, there is a case in which when the claw of the picking plate pierces the tape and is pulled in the direction of the tape support plate, the claw pulls to break the tape and the tape cannot be grasped. Hence, there is brought about a technical problem to be resolved in order to prevent the accident of breaking the front end of the tape by the picking plate and it is a first object of the invention to resolve the above-described problem.
An explanation will be given of a further technical problem in reference to a constitution and operation of the gardening binder of the related art as follows.
FIG. 28 shows a gardening binder 601 which is a hand-held tool combined with a driver handle 602, a clincher arm 603 and a lower handle 604 in a shape of pliers, a tape magazine 605 is attached to a rear portion of the driver handle 602, a tape for gardening is charged to the tape magazine 605 to pass inside of the driver handle 602 and the tape is extracted from a tape guide 607 provided at a front end of a staple magazine 606.
As shown by FIG. 29, a front end of the clincher arm 603 is attached with a clincher 608, and a slightly front side of the clincher 608 is arranged with a tape grasping apparatus combined with a picking plate 609 and a push plate 610 and a fixed cam plate (not illustrated). Although illustration is omitted, a pin of the picking plate 609 is engaged with a groove cam of the upwardly and downwardly slidable push plate 610 and a groove cam of the fixed cam plate and when the push plate 610 which is projected upwardly by a spring is pushed down, the picking plate 609 is pivoted to this side by cooperative operation of the groove cam of the push plate 610 and the groove cam of the fixed cam plate and the push plate 610 is locked at a position at which the push plate 610 is pushed in. Further, when the push plate 610 is further pushed in, locking is released, when pressing is released, the push plate 610 returns to an initial position and the picking plate 610 is pivoted to a rear side to return to an initial position.
In binding operation, when the push plate 610 is pushed in by one stage by grasping to close the upper and lower handles 620 and 604, the picking plate 609 is pivoted to this side, the wedge shape claw formed at the front end of the picking plate 609 pierces the front end portion of the tape and the front end portion of the tape is pinched by the picking plate 609 and a fixed tape support plate 611. Further, when the upper and lower handles 602 and 604 are once opened by releasing the handle operation, the front end of the tape is pulled by the picking plate 609 to extract from the tape guide 607 to thereby bring about a state of stretching the tape between the driver handle 602 and the clincher arm 603. When branches of the agricultural product and the stay are put between the driver handle 602 and the clincher arm 603 under the state, the tape is hung around the branches and the stay (not illustrated).
Further, when the upper and lower handles 602 and 604 are further strongly grasped from a state of closing the upper and lower handles 602 and 604 as shown by FIG. 30, a staple driver 612 provided at the driver handle 602 is further moved down to push out a staple (not illustrated) at inside of the staple magazine 606, the staple penetrating an overlapped portion of the tape T butts the clincher 608 to fold to bend to bind the tape T and a cutter blade 613 in a shape of a rugged blade is pushed to cut the tape T at a vicinity of a bound portion. Further, when locking is released by deeply pushing the push plate 610 and the upper and lower handles 602 and 604 are returned to the initial positions, the picking plate 609 and the push plate 610 return to initial positions shown in FIG. 28.
According to the gardening binder of the related art, the tape is cut at a position slightly downstream from the front end of the tape T pinched by the picking plate 609 and the tape support plate 611 and therefore, the front end portion of the tape pierced by the picking plate 609 remains at the tape support plate 611. Further, there is a case in which by piling up the residues, the front end portion of the tape cannot be grasped or the residues are packed to a rotating shaft or a sliding portion of the handle portion or the like to thereby bring about a failure in operation.
Further, in the above-described binding and tape cutting stroke, as shown by FIG. 30, a head portion of the picking plate 609 is brought into a groove formed at a center of a lower end of the tape guide 607 to hold the tape T. Thereby, a center portion in left and right direction of the tape T is pushed to deform in an inverse-V like shape, the deformation is extended to a portion of the tape T to be cut and therefore, the cutter blade 613 is not brought into contact uniformly with the tape T and there is a case in which the tape T cannot be cut linearly or after a top portion of the inverse-V like shape is cut, the tape T is moved by cutting stress to thereby bring about a failure in cutting. Further, at low temperatures, there poses a problem that the front end portion of the tape brought into the groove at the center of the tape guide 607 remains to be deformed and is not recovered and at a successive operational cycle, the picking plate 609 grasps the front end portion of the tape which is folded in two and the portion is cut by the cutter blade 613 and therefore, an amount of the residue is increased.
Hence, there is brought about a technical problem to be resolved by preventing a residue of a tape from being brought about to facilitate to handle a gardening binder and to promote certainty in cutting the tape and it is a second object of the invention to resolve the above-described problem.